


Свет, который слепит

by Anonymous



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fandom Kombat 2014, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Фандомная битва 2014, в некотором роде тройничок
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гамора не знала, любила ли она их, кого-то одного или обоих. Но одно она знала точно: рядом с ними она обретала чувство сопричастности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Свет, который слепит

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a light too bright to see](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394245) by [eugenides (newamsterdam)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newamsterdam/pseuds/eugenides). 



> Переведено для команды Guardians of the Galaxy на Фандомную Битву 2014.

Шум сражения медленно отпускал её чувства. Сначала она начала видеть цвета за пределами красного диапазона: сине-бежевые тела врагов, коричневые пятна земли под ногами, зелень собственных пальцев, обернувшихся вокруг рукояти меча. Потом пришли запахи: металлический — крови, серный — взрывов и пожара. Она расслабила руки, которыми держала меч, и почувствовала себя... нет, не усталой, и совершенно точно не измотанной, но она ощущала в теле боль, которая простиралась дальше обычного дискомфорта от стремительно заживавших ушибов и ран.  
Гамора, самая опасная женщина в галактике, выдернула лезвие из груди какого-то мужчины и пинком отшвырнула от себя тело. Она выдохнула и зажмурилась, наслаждаясь затихающим шумом побоища.  
— Привет! Не хочешь выпить?  
Она с сожалением поняла, что узнала этот голос. Поочерёдно разомкнув веки, она взглянула на Ричарда Райдера, человека, носившего сейчас звание Верховного Новы. Он встал в полуметре от неё и снял шлем, явив свету встрёпанные каштановые волосы и покрытый испариной лоб.  
У неё мелькнула мысль, что ему шло то, как он выглядел после боя. Меньше безупречности. Меньше цельности.  
— Эй? Гамора?  
Он всё ещё ждал ответа, поэтому она шагнула к нему и свободной рукой сгребла его за отвороты формы. Подняв перепачканный меч, она провела им по его груди, едва касаясь тела плоской стороной лезвия.  
Он невольно вздрогнул и улыбнулся.  
Когда меч её очистился, она вложила его в ножны и кивнула.  
— Да, человек Ричард. Ты можешь купить мне выпить.  
  
***  
Он сам решил, куда пойти, и она позволила ему это сделать, потому что ей было всё равно. Но за столиком, на который он указал, уже сидел мужчина — такой же человек, как и Ричард, только с волосами посветлее и горбинкой на носу. На незнакомце был красно-синий форменный мундир, распахнутый так, что виднелась перетянутая бинтами грудь.  
При виде Верховного Новы измученное лицо мужчины скривилось в насмешливую гримасу.  
— Рич, — тепло сказал он, — ты всё-таки выжил.  
Ричард подошёл ближе, и незнакомец поднялся и похлопал его по спине.  
— И продолжу до тех пор, пока у нас есть дела, верно? — сказал он, и Гамора поняла по его короткому смешку, что он пошутил.  
— Гамора, так? — обратился к ней незнакомец. — Самая опасная женщина во всей галактике?  
Подняв голову, она посмотрела поверх его головы, обнажила зубы в свирепой улыбке и едва заметно кивнула.  
— Ладно, хорошо, — вмешался Ричард. — Пит, это Гамора. Гамора, это Питер Квилл. Звёздный лорд, если желаешь.  
— Не желаю. — Она окинула Квилла равнодушным взглядом. Он не походил на воина, но глаза его были темны и внимательны. Она видела его пару раз после того, как началась война. И до её начала тоже, правда, она не помнила (и не хотела помнить) обстоятельств их встречи.  
Они заняли столик втроём, после чего Ричард отошёл за выпивкой. Гамора положила на столешницу меч и попыталась определиться, хочет она запугать Питера Квилла или нет.  
— Полагаю, ты тоже выжила, — сказал он, и на этот раз это не было похоже на шутку, больше на оценку, на проявление уважения.  
— Я всегда выживаю, — без особого выражения ответила она. Это было правдой — за исключением того раза, когда правдой не было. Но ему не нужно было знать про тот раз, так что она откинулась на стул и вздёрнула брови. — Он прислушивается к твоему мнению.  
Питер Квилл потёр нос и качнул головой.  
— К моему мнению никто не должен прислушиваться, — сказал он, и она поняла, что он верил в свои слова. — Мы с Ричем — оба с Земли, более или менее. Меньшее, что мы можем сделать, — приглядывать друг за другом на этой грёбаной войне.  
Она могла бы сказать, что тоже приглядывает за Ричардом. Но это было не так. Она всего лишь пила с ним, когда позволяло время, и делила с ним постель, когда времени не было. Он был тёплым, как дневной свет, ярким и простым. Иногда он смотрел на неё так пристально, что ей хотелось отвести глаза. Иногда он придерживал её сзади и целовал в затылок, и она думала, что так, должно быть, чувствуют себя возлюбленные.  
Но большая часть их жизней проходила так: в слишком ярких барах с тёплым пивом, когда одежды их ещё были грязны, а лица хранили потёки чужой крови. Только так и никак иначе.  
— Сентиментальность убьёт вас обоих.  
Она позволила словам упасть на стол, подобно камням, но Питер Квилл ничего не ответил, пусть и выглядел растерянным.  
Спустя секунду вернулся Ричард с тремя стаканами. Он передал их, улыбаясь так ясно, что Гамора не смогла удержаться: она посмотрела на него, наверное, даже слишком внимательно.  
  
***  
Две недели спустя ей довелось увидеть Питера Квилла на поле боя. В руках у него были пистолеты (сама она никогда не пользовалась пистолетами), но он чаще указывал ими и направлял, чем стрелял. Весь сброд, составлявший их войско, подчинялся его приказам, обтекая его, словно морские воды.  
У неё с трудом получалось не сравнивать каждого встречного мужчину с Таносом, но в случае Питера Квилла это далось ей легко. Он не был могучим, он не впечатлял. В его стратегии не было глубины и цели. Он жил от случая к случаю, поступая поспешно, но часто мудро.  
В третий раз, когда они пересеклись на поле боя, он указал на северо-запад и склонил голову к плечу, изображая человека со сломанной шеей.  
Спустя пять минут она уже стояла на вершине холма, окружённая трупами. И если она оказалась к северо-западу и все солдаты вокруг неё погибли от перелома шеи, это вовсе не значило, что она приняла приказ от Питера Квилла.  
Нет, это было всего лишь совпадением.  
  
***  
Той же ночью вода бледно подражала морю, прибывая и убывая, когда она погрузилась в ванну и позволила Ричарду Райдеру размять себе плечи. Прикосновение его было лёгким, и если бы она не знала обратного, то подумала бы, что из Ричарда скверный воин.  
Он перебросил её волосы на плечо, после чего вдавливал рёбра ладоней ей в спину, пока она не изогнулась дугой.  
— Пит говорит, — сказал Ричард в какой-то момент, — что мы можем победить.  
Она не задумывалась о финале их битвы, просто полагала, что рано или поздно окажется на стороне победителей.  
Воображению её явился Питер Квилл, который стоял на выступе и отдавал приказы.  
— Если он не погибнет под завалами, когда снова взорвёт корабль, — едко заметила она, — то, может быть, даже доживёт, чтобы посмотреть на победу своими глазами.  
Ричард засмеялся. Она почувствовала это, прижавшись спиной к его груди.  
— Он не умрёт, — уверенно сказал Ричард. — У нас всё ещё слишком много дел.  
  
***  
В итоге все они едва не погибли. Это случилось в разные моменты: меткая пуля, которая пробила Ричарду левое плечо; лезвие, доставшее живот и ногу Гаморы; и наконец — кусок космических обломков, рухнувший на Питера Квилла сразу после его блестяще выполненного плана по сражению целого флота.  
Ричард мерил шагами комнату, словно одержимый. Он не обращал внимания на Гамору, и ей, в общем-то, было наплевать, пока он не начал бормотать что-то себе под нос.  
И тогда она насмешливо сказала:  
— Так ты бесполезен. Сядь у его постели и жди там, если тебе неймётся.  
И чего она действительно не ожидала, так это того, что Ричард развернётся на каблуках и сделает именно это.  
  
***  
Она не любила Ричарда Райдера. Она не знала, любила ли она хоть кого-нибудь в своей жизни. Адам Варлок был вещью в себе — с ним она находила покой. Танос вырастил и обучил её, поэтому она чувствовала к нему что-то, пусть это чувство и не было любовью.  
Благодаря Ричарду Райдеру она порой ощущала себя счастливой и удовлетворённой: когда её босые ноги упирались ему в плечи, когда его руки лежали на её бёдрах, когда она смотрела поверх его головы на шлем, оставленный в углу комнаты. Она думала, что в Ричарде сочетались сила и доброта, и не могла определиться, что же ценит сильнее.  
В тот раз, когда какая-то женщина бросилась на человека Ричарда и прострелила ему плечо, Гамора злобно вскрикнула и вцепилась ей в волосы. Меч ей был ни к чему, она просто душила эту женщину, пока из её горла не вырвался последний всхлип. Гамора хотела защитить Ричарда, но это ничего не значило.  
Она смирилась с присутствием Питера Квилла за их столиком в баре. Она слушала его шутки, пусть и не смеялась над ними. А ещё она следила за тем, как Ричард смотрел на Питера Квилла, на то, как в его широких детских глазах разгоралась приязнь.  
Она знала, что такое любовь, потому что видела её всякий раз, когда Ричард смотрел на Звёздного лорда.  
  
***  
Она сказала ему об этом, и он рассмеялся.  
— О чём ты? Пит и я, мы...  
— Приведи его, — приказала она, — и я тебе докажу.  
Затем она вышла, гадая, какое ей было до этого дело. К чему ей было беспокоиться о человеческой любви? О чьей-либо любви?  
В конечном итоге она решила, что хочет доказать одно: что она была способна распознать любовь. Чтобы в следующий раз, когда она решит, что не способна любить, это точно была правда.  
  
***  
Его щёки всё время горели румянцем, и сердце его билось слишком часто, когда она прижималась спиной к его груди и могла это почувствовать. Он и дышал слишком часто, опаляя её шею сзади. Но говорил он мало, что для него было нетипично.  
Его пришлось поуговаривать, но когда он согласился, выяснилось, что он больше мягок, чем робок. Он поцеловал Ричарда в лоб, она поцеловала его в губы. Он не был уродливым, но она бы не выбрала его для себя.  
Ричард добрался до неё первым, губами и языком, и она отдыхала, когда Питер Квилл приблизился к Ричарду. Она наблюдала за ними с другого края кровати, за их медленными движениями и осторожными улыбками. Питер Квилл подался вперёд и убрал со лба Ричарда волосы; после этого заклятие спало — они оба рассмеялись.  
Ей тоже хотелось рассмеяться, разделить с ними их счастье. Но они были слишком заняты друг другом, а она была слишком занята тем, что наблюдала за ними — и оценивала.  
И она не ожидала, что они оба повернутся к ней с одинаковыми улыбками на лицах. Она не ожидала, что они больше времени проведут с ней, чем друг с другом, что Ричард будет шептать ей о том, как она прекрасна, прижимаясь губами к её волосам. Она не ожидала, что Питер Квилл будет целовать её шею и бормотать слова благодарности.  
Эта ночь не была худшей в её жизни. Когда всё кончилось, они легли по разные стороны от неё, и она бодрствовала между ними, чувствуя, как нечто внутри неё успокаивается.  
Гамора не знала, любила ли она их, обоих или кого-то одного. Но одно она знала точно: рядом с ними она обретала чувство сопричастности.  
  
***  
Она потеряла их в один день. Ирония заключалась в том, что Танос и Адам Варлок тоже погибли. Остальные выжили, но их присутствие царапало её кожу и щекотало нервы.  
— Свяжитесь со мной, если им удастся выбраться, — сказала она Мантис, после чего ушла.  
  
***

Питер Квилл вернулся из Раковой вселенной. Вид его был загнанным, дух его был сломлен. Он долгие бессонные часы проводил у консоли с чашкой кофе, набирая бессмысленные команды.  
Она знала это, потому что следила за ним. Она знала это, потому что он вернулся один.  
Свою броню Гамора усовершенствовала — сделала её чёрно-зеленой, чтобы ни один из цветов не ассоциировался с ныне распущенными Стражами.  
Натянув капюшон до кончика носа, она вошла в бар и обнаружила Питера Квилла за своим — своим, её и Ричарда — столиком.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь, — сказала она, и это был не вопрос.  
— И ты даже не поздравишь меня с возвращением домой? — не глядя на неё ответил он и поднял стакан.  
— Твой дом — Земля, — ровно сказала она. Он взглянул на неё и рассмеялся. В смехе его почти слышались отзвуки веселья, и она почти могла разделить его чувства. Грёбаная Земля.  
Она села за столик позади и забросила на него ногу. Питер Квилл развернул свой стул и вздохнул, уперевшись локтями в колени и обхватив ладонями голову.  
— Прости, — сказал он, и голос его звучал таким разбитым, что она почти ему поверила.  
— Зачем ты вернулся? — спросила она без тени эмоций.  
Он дёрнул уголками губ.  
— Прости.  
Не раздумывая, она ударила его в грудь — так, что он отлетел к стене. Бармен и вышибалы предпочли не вмешиваться, поэтому она продолжала его бить, снова и снова. Он свернулся у стены и принимал её удары, даже не пытаясь защититься.  
Прошло много времени, прежде чем она брезгливо отшвырнула его в сторону. Он поднялся на колени и покачал головой.  
— Знаю, Гамора, — сказал он. Она узнала эти нотки в его голосе: ироничные, самоуничижительные, те же, что он использовал с начала их знакомства. Они шли слоями: вина, веселье, цинизм, надежда. Гамора прекрасно их знала, яростно желая не знать.  
И Ричарда она тоже знала. Он был слишком ярким, он внушал слишком много надежды. Говорил ей, чтобы она сделала что-нибудь полезное, чтобы она стала лучше. Такая глупость.  
— Я знаю, — повторил Питер Квилл. Она понятия не имела, что он нёс, но когда он встал с колен и положил ладонь ей на плечо, она не стала его отталкивать. — Я тоже его любил.  
Она решила не поправлять Питера Квилла. Вместо этого она тряхнула головой и сказала:  
— У нас всё ещё есть дела.  
И пока Ричард Райдер не вернётся, им — тем, кто его любил, тем, кого любил он, — придётся с ними разобраться.


End file.
